Drabbles about David
by the wicked witch of skid row
Summary: 4 song based drabbles about David Healy  my first fanfic... please review!


Disclaimer: I OWN 7 PACKS OF RAMEN AND A LAPTOP... NOT THE T.V. SHOW ROSEANNE...

Hey … so here are some song drabbles... I put my Ipod on shuffle and wrote 4 stories.. Enjoy!

#1. Family Portrait- P!nk ( note : _this is David's mom in the flashback_)

Mrs. Conner ...my life goes a little like this...

Mom has a bad day at work, yells at Dad and me, he gets pissed and gets drunk...

And who is a easy target... me" David said" I am such a wimp is should be able to stand up to her..."

"David... she started when you were 4... how could you... think back to this afternoon..."

"_You think you can live without me? You think you could survive for two minutes out there in that world, unless I was taking care of you? You are worthless! You are a worthless little *bastard*! "_

"and in less than 2 minutes she was trying restart up the cycle of abuse" said Roseanne

" _Look, you know that I don't mean it when I do this, baby. I just, I'm going through a tough time now, okay? I... I won't... I won't talk like that again, I'll never say it again! Don't you love me! " _

" I can't keep doing this I just can't" said david on the verge of tears.

"It's all right, I won't let her hurt you anymore.' said Roseanne" Life's not easy growing up in World War III is it?"

#2 Soft Kitty- The Big Bang Theory

( Note: I don't have this on my Ipod … My Friend was singing it!)

"It was bad Mrs. Conner... like she was here." David whispered between sobs.

"Shh, It's going to be OK... here i'll sing you a song... soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr.." said/ sang Roseanne while rubbing his back." Better now?"

"Can you rub my back, some more" David whimpered out." It helped, my mom never comforted me like this"

- ten minutes later-

" What happened" shoot, Dan had woken up.

" nothing, David had a bad dream/flashback"

"so what did you do?"

I sang Soft Kitty to him, and rubbed his back like a baby's"

"Oh..."

#3 Beautiful Beautiful- Francesca Battistelli

" Mrs. Conner... Why did you did you take me in" said David :don't get me wrong I am very thankful for what you done for me , but didn't have to ."

" Your a sweet kid, I thought you should get a chance to see what a family can be..." Roseanne was fighting back the tears as she spoke "and now you and Darlene have a chance to make a loving home for you child."

" Thanks for everything you did for me."

During the wedding, Roseanne could only think about far David came from the fragile meek boy, to a less meek man with a wife and a kid .

And Like sunlight burning at midnight

Life had never been so Beautiful.

#4 Your Guardian Angel- The red jumpsuit apparatus

The words come so easy to him..

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong

I have figured out

How this world turns cold

and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find

deep inside me

I can be the one

I will never let you fall(let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven...

"Daddy who are you writing that for?" piped in Harris.

"Well sweet pea, your mom's birthday is coming up." said her father David.

"Daddy... why do I only have only one Grandma... Grandma Roseanne is nice , but all of my classmates have 2 grandmas ."

"well it's time you knew, remember when you learned about ugly words , and how they hurt people..."

"Your Mommy used ugly words-"

" Yes and that's why when I was fifteen , I moved in with your Grandma Roseanne, and the rest of the family."

" She's your guardian angel"

In that moment he saw that his six year old was one of the smartest people ever.


End file.
